


【冬贱】Some lost souls.

by AIGRET



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AIGRET/pseuds/AIGRET
Summary: 被洗脑的冬日战士x给钱什么都干的雇佣兵，双evil。





	【冬贱】Some lost souls.

**Author's Note:**

> 被洗脑的冬日战士x给钱什么都干的雇佣兵，双evil。

Barnes静静地盯着瞄准镜。黑色的皮质面罩掩盖了他唯一一点可能打破寂静的呼吸声，安静得像是盘旋在猎物上方等候时机的鹰。他充满耐心，就像所有高明的猎人或者训练有素的狙击手，尽管他自己甚至记不清这些杀人技巧的来源。他就只是，知道。

所有人都好奇他在想什么。那些在黑暗中恐惧着被冬日战士狩猎的敌人想知道，在九头蛇秘密基地的走廊上与他擦肩而过的同伴也想知道。他们用看怪物一样的恐惧眼神窥视他，在他背后窃窃私语。但是Barnes毫不在乎。

他实际上什么都没想。他是谁，他从哪里来，他如何获取他精湛的杀人技术，那并不重要，他的目的只有执行任务。他瞄准一个目标，就像系统执行一段设定好的程序，其余一切都要让步。

冬日战士修长的手指虚虚搭在扳机上，准星在那个红色的人影身上晃了几圈。声名在外的雇佣兵仿佛敏锐地察觉到了什么，冲着他的方向兴奋地摆了摆手，面罩下的嘴巴飞快地一张一合，Barnes实际上根本什么都听不见这个事实也阻拦不了他絮絮叨叨的热情。

Barnes依旧面无表情。事实上，他是少有的几个不会受死侍嘴炮影响的人，但这并不意味着他们就活该要成为一个小组了。Barnes早就习惯了单枪匹马，Wade Wilson也一向是个人名义的雇佣兵，他不明白为什么上头要把他们俩安排在一起，尽管他什么都没说。

……他不受死侍嘴炮影响吗？Barnes盯着大大咧咧暴露在他枪口下、口中似乎还一直念念有词的Wilson，开枪的冲动一度像子弹一样在脑海里一闪而过。

你猜更糟糕的是怎么着，他现在甚至能想象出Wade会说些什么。

 

“哇，你这种冷冰冰的性格到底是天生的还是练出来的？笑一个嘛，我打赌我们肯定是天生一对，你看我们的性格刚好互补，MIB里就是这么演的对吧？”

“……”Barnes甚至连一个眼神都懒得丢给他，低头默默擦拭枪械，手指从漆黑的金属上划过。

“不过我们这次可是要演坏蛋啦。”死侍压根不在乎唯一听众的反应，自顾自往下说。Barnes这次终于肯施舍给他一点反应，黑发与面罩之间唯一暴露在外的双眼疑惑地盯着他，绿宝石般流光溢彩的眼睛像天真的孩子一样干净。

坏蛋？Barnes根本没有什么善恶观。至于Wilson，见钱眼开的雇佣兵就是有也有限。

“你这表情怎么好像是我带坏了你一样。”Wade鼓着脸颊嘟囔了几句，“又不是说操蛋的生活还给了什么别的选择，你说对不，杀人机器？”他一边笑，一边煞有介事地点头，就像自问自答。

 

Barnes猛然从凌乱的记忆中抽身而出，就像是溺水者在挣扎中猛地露出水面。就在他脑海里响起韦德沙哑的嗓音时，他的思绪走得太远了，像坠入一片深海，他以为他能在那些被人为切碎的回忆中找到一根线头，但那激起了大脑中植入程序的反抗，于是“啪”地一声，电源切断了，一切止于黑暗。他短暂空白的瞳孔重新聚焦，那片刺眼的深红色再次占据他的视线。Barnes深深呼了一口气，鼻腔间充满了混合着金属和血腥味的气息。

Wade开始动手了。埋伏已久的雇佣兵猛地抽出背后的双刀，锋锐的利刃在他手里像温顺的舞蛇，他从容地挥刀，缓慢而坚定地向前，漆黑的军靴无声地按在地上。枪声和尖叫声在人群中炸开，他们像潮水一样慌不择路地向后躲避着雇佣兵。目标身旁的保镖们几乎立刻就认出了死侍，拔出手枪护住雇主，试图控制一团混乱的局面。他们以为死侍就像往常一样十足嚣张地靠杀出一条血路来完成任务，然而那只是个诱饵。

Barnes慢慢地转动着准星的角度，眼前不假思索地描画出弹道的轨迹。他屏息凝神地等待着最佳时机，为此他可以一直耐心地观望下去。他看着Wade在手中转动双刀，刀尖击中疾驰的子弹时发出清脆尖锐的鸣叫。他知道Wade在那场噩梦般的实验之前可以做到把刀玩到水泼不进的地步，他甚至相信他现在也可以，只是雇佣兵并不在乎那些对常人来说致命的打击，宁愿选择一种更加轻松……更加痛苦的方式。Wade中了几枪，两条腿踉跄了一下，但他那套红得刺眼的制服果然像他得意洋洋的宣称的那样，没有人知道他流血了，除了，如果没有另外的人会去在意死侍是不是受伤的话，Barnes注意到他面部肌肉极其迅速地抽动了一下。

他的手指扣动扳机，子弹呼啸着冲破几百米的距离，狙击枪强硬的后坐力震得他肩膀隐隐发麻，但他根本没心情在乎那个，冬日战士对自己比预想中早了点开枪感到微微懊恼，好在那并不影响最终的结果，子弹精准地击中那个可怜的家伙的脑袋，像个被打碎的西瓜一样带着鲜红的汁水炸开。

Wade几乎是第一时间转过头冲他比了个得意的手势，也不在乎Barnes是否真的在看。他皱了皱眉，干脆转过头不去看他，低头迅速拆卸狙击枪，把它收回背包。他站起身，活动一下有些僵硬的肌肉，他能听见抻直胳膊时关节骨骼细碎的噼啪声。Barnes右脚踏上天台边缘，以这个姿势俯视脚下陷入混乱的人群，就像暴雨前焦躁不安的群蚁。在灰蒙蒙的背景下，红制服的死侍被衬得格外刺眼，但现在没人有心思和能力拦住他，雇佣兵只花了几秒就消失在Barnes视线范围中。

他转身离开。

 

冬日战士和死侍完成任务后碰面在下榻的小旅馆里。

Barnes坐在狭窄得只能塞下一条压上去吱吱呀呀作响的床上（这破地方连台信号不好的电视都没有，倒不是说Barnes会看它），盯着漆皮剥落的天花板，眼睛无意识描画着泛黄的墙壁上蛛网般的裂痕，有一条歪歪扭扭的像个滑稽的字母W。

W。Wade。Wilson。

他们回去的飞机是明早六点半，希望从此之后他都不需要再跟Wade Wilson打交道。他能听见另一个声音暗暗嗤笑，他又不是没有遇见过比死侍更讨人厌的家伙，死侍只不过是其中……最特别的。

Wade对他总是抱着强烈的好奇心，当然了，谁都能看出来这一点，雇佣兵本人根本不会去掩饰他狂热的小小兴趣。不过大家都以为Wade不过是看上了冬兵那张漂亮的脸，毕竟，众所周知，他是个来者不拒的泛性恋。只有Barnes不那么觉得，Wade看着他的眼神里干净得没有半点情欲，如果一定要说的话……就像是对倒霉鬼的同病相怜。他就像是只永远没法学乖的野猫一样，不管被怎么警告都会坚持不懈地凑过来，企图挑战冬日战士的底线。

Barnes猛然收回视线，死死盯着房间门。他突然回过神，意识到自己又一次花费了太多不必要的精力在死侍身上。他抿了抿嘴唇。过了几秒，越来越近、越来越清晰的脚步碾在年久老化的木地板上，发出一串嘈杂的响动。生锈的黄铜把手转动了一下、两下，然后门被推开了，在Barnes拿枪指着门口之前，Wade先露出了那张笑嘻嘻的脸，用欢快的语调大声地打了个招呼：

“哈喽，小甜筒，帮我个忙怎么样？”

Barnes看着他没说话。Wade早就明白这是无声地应许，轻车熟路地溜进他的房间——直接脱掉了衣服。

冬兵——哦冬兵还是一张扑克脸，只是隐隐有碎裂的倾向——的手再次按在腰间的手枪上。

Wade转过身背对着他，脑袋转过来用一种无辜又委屈的表情看看Barnes：“帮我把背后的子弹挖出来，我够不着。”

Barnes顺着他手指的方向看了过去，他整片裸露的后背都暴露在他眼皮下，死侍有着完美的倒三角身材，线条流畅的肌肉随着呼吸轻微起伏，向下一路延伸至窄细的腰，再没入宽松的裤子里。小麦色的皮肤上布满了大大小小的伤疤，他愣了一下，这大概是每个第一次见过赤身裸体的死侍站在面前的人的正常反应。但他很快就回过神来，事实上他并不在乎Wade到底他妈的有一幅什么样的外貌。但Barnes得说，那确实没有想象中恐怖，甚至并不让他讨厌。也许他沉默的时间太久了，Wade不得不再次转过头看了一眼他，Barnes抬起头时，他们恰巧视线交错。面罩下那双漂亮的眼睛蓝得过分。Barnes立刻避开了他的目光，努力使自己的注意力重新回到伤口处。上午中弹留下的弹孔早就愈合了，腰间新生的几块雪白的嫩肉看起来就像衣服上的补丁一样不和谐。

“子弹卡在里面了。我得说有时候这些小小的红色细胞作用太强大也不是什么好事，过不久我的肉就会和子弹长到一起的！”Wade絮絮叨叨地吐槽道，一边期待地看着Barnes。

“……”Barnes没说话，一手抽出武装带上别的匕首，打开放在一旁的医药箱翻出医用酒精往上刀尖上倒。他走回来看着死侍，“趴到床上。”

“哇哦，如果你喜欢的话我不介意这个姿势，对女孩的第一次温柔一点……呃！”Wade躺在床上还不忘嘴贱，Barnes一边膝盖压在他打开的腿间，单人床发出了一声酸牙的呻吟。在他继续说烂话之前，Barnes选择把匕首插了进去，刀尖轻易地穿透柔软的皮肤。这成功地打断了死侍即将到来的长篇大论。就这么简单，即使是最强的雇佣兵，也不过是一条血肉之躯……但人们伤害他就好像他不过是用制服包裹起来的机器。

Barnes的手依旧很稳，刀尖轻轻一挑，沾着血的子弹弹跳着滚了出来，他捏起来看都没看，把它抛进了垃圾桶。接着是第二颗，第三颗。整个过程中Wade都很安静，刀子在他的伤口里搅来搅去的时候甚至连哼都没哼一声。大概是Barnes情不自禁地露出了一点异样的情绪，Wade立刻神采飞扬地解释道：“哈，亲爱的，这点伤跟我以前经历过的比起来就像是被蚊子咬了一口一样。”

 

「死侍会是你的搭档。不过他只是个为了钱的雇佣兵……我的意思是，必要的时候你可以不在乎他的死活。」

Barnes看着Wade，第一次察觉到他们之间的距离太近了，他能够清晰地注意到他笑嘻嘻的脸上每一处痛苦的扭曲，然后是他湿热的呼吸，如轻盈的羽毛飘落在他脸上，像某种不言自明的暧昧的暗示。

他慢慢吸了一口气，两个人的嘴唇自然而然地贴了上去。

也许死侍从一开始就是对的。

他们本来就他妈的是同类。

FIN.

 

接下来是我某天做梦梦到的一小段，很短，我也不知道为什么我会做这种梦，我发誓我以前没想过这种play！（）

 

抹布dp！抹布dp！抹布dp！！！重要的事情说三遍！  
断肢猎奇情节提及。  
不能接受mob梗的可以点x了，不知道mob是什么的也不要往下翻了。

再次避雷警告。

 

 

 

Barnes意识到他已经很久没有见过Wade了。久到冬日战士竟然在执行任务中抽出了那么一小会去思考这件事情。  
也许他像往常一样把自己锁在房间里靠无聊的电视节目和墨西哥卷饼打发时间了，也许他醉倒在哪个酒吧跟漂亮的脱衣舞娘们调情。  
Barnes没有试过求证他的这些猜想，事实上他也不知道该去找谁来求证，一个没有朋友、没有家人，游走在黑暗中的雇佣兵，想要悄无声息地蒸发实在是太简单了。

或者——  
冬日战士拧起眉毛，带着一贯冷漠的表情猛地推开门，几乎无声的潜入丝毫没有惊动里面耽溺放纵的人。他没有意识到自己的手抓紧了门把手，以至于那块可怜的金属在他手里吱呀变形。  
那个红制服的疯子背朝着站在门口的冬兵，软绵绵地趴在床上，他的小臂整个消失了，只有一小截袖管随着剧烈的动作无力地颤动。有人捏着他的腰强迫他支撑在床上，屁股抬高迎合着侵犯。很多男人围在他身旁，急不可耐地等着现在幸运的混蛋射精，然后换自己的阴茎插进去。雇佣兵那张喋喋不休的嘴巴也被塞满了，只有男人粗暴的动作哽住咽喉的时候才会皱着眉挣扎几下，微弱的声音中夹杂着沙哑的哭腔。至少那证明他还活着。


End file.
